Talk:Project Fanfiction
Shadowstar and Blueshines story Okay comments? ＩShadowandBlueＩ 00:45, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay now here's our story... My sister Blue and I grew up with the pampered life of a kittypet, and hated it. The story was the same for our nieghbors, Flame and Bracken. One day we had an idea, and all four of us stuck to it. We had seen the clans ways and learned the warrior code. Then we were determaned for there to be four clans in the forest. Already there were Mountainclan, Seaclan and Grassclan. When we started to build the camp, the neighborhood cats started to ask questions and wanted in on it. When we were finished we held a meeting and invited other cats who might want to join. Loners, kittypets, rogues and even a couple clan cats came. Most of them joined and now are all loyal to Moonclan and would never question each other. I became leader and my sister became deputy. Then Shadow, Blue, Bracken and Flame became Shadowstar, Blueshine, Brackenblaze and Flamepath. Sense we met at night and relied on the moon to see, we became Moonclan. But there were two cats from Seaclan and why they joined us, we didnt know. But then one day they told us... Featherfall and Graytail were out parents and we had Seaclan blood in our veines. Hollyleafs death This ones a clif-hangger... I found it on my blog post from an anoumas user so im gonna post it. ^^ Anything need to be changed? ＩShadowandBlueＩ 22:13, September 7, 2010 (UTC) She looked at the crumbling wall of stone in her way as the rocks that hit the floor bounced off the dirt floor and toward her. She hissed as one cut her ear and she ran the the small stream. "Its ok. I have water and food should be in here." She walked along the side of the stream and spotted three mice, grabbing berries from a small bush. "They seem to have food, and so do I," she whispered and crouched down. as she leaped toward the three mice, and killed two and watched the other one scamper into a hole in the wall of the cave. Her instincts told her to go after it, but she sighed and thought, let it live, it will spawn and i will live as well." She walked toward a nice dent in the cave wall and lay down. "i'll be fine...." she said to herself, drifting off to sleep. When she woke up, she expected to be in the warrior's den. "Fox dung, im still here," she mumbled and got up. "But now that I'm alone, i wont have anyone to discuss my anger with.," she thought, thinking of her mother and father. "Why did she do that! its against the warrior code," she mumbled as she stalked a rabbit, drinking at the stream. She pounced but missed as she noticed two cat-like figures. One looked like Brightheart, only with no torn eye. He had ginger flecks and smelled of rainwater. She looked at the other one and leaped back in shock. The old tom had no fur, and had a staring, blind-like look that her brother has. "Who-who are you!" The furless one had something in its mouth and dropped it on the floor. A stick. She looked at it. "But that's-" The tom sratched a line in it and stepped toward her. "Hello there, Hollyleaf. I am Rock and this is Fallen Leaves." Hollyleaf's ear twitched. "Are you from outside the Clans?" Rock shook his head. "Hold your questions while i ask mine. So, young one, would you like to get out of this cave?" Joining (If you would like to join Project Fanfiction please do so below) Hi, I'd like to join as the deputy. Thanks! :) Cherryfur123 (Siggie's not working...) Join!!!!!! I wanna be Warrior! [[User:CinderStream|'Cinder']][[User Talk:CinderStream|'Covered In Clouds...']] 10:39, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay ill add you in welcome to the project!!!-Shadowshine[: I'll join as a warrior too, if you want, but I don't know how often I'll be able to post. :) [[User:skydragon16|skydragon16] Okay ill add you in, welcome to the project!! Thanks 18:43, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Can i join????????????????? Can i join this project as either a warrior or apprentice????? Thanks! --Cinderfang--